The proposal had already been made, to put a field -- effect transistor in their film technique directly on the surface of the electret facing away from the glow gap, so that in case of ignition of the glow gap, the state of charge on the side of the electret facing the gas chamber of the glow gap, is changed. As a result of this, the electric field penetrating the semiconductor layer of the field effect transistor and thus the conductivity of this semiconductor layer is changed also (U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,953).
In this case however, triggering circuits, independent of one another are needed for the writing and reading of the information. Moreover, the application of the field effect transistors is expensive, so that the costs per bit are relatively high.